


Imagine Dean

by BlueNeutrino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cardiophilia, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: A collection of Dean x reader ficlets originally posted to Tumblr, mostly with the theme of heartbeats and/or heartbeat kink.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A little thing with the reader giving someone from TFW (you pick) a heart checkup, then confining them to bed rest? <3 <3

“Really, Y/N, I’m fine,” Dean insists, half resisting your attempts to peel off his t-shirt over his head. You give him a stern look and maneuver him to sit on the side of the bed, revealing the numerous scratches and bruises marring his chest.

“You’re looking pretty dinged up, Dean. I just need to give you a once-over, okay?” you tell him with a look of concern. The earlier run-in with a werewolf has left him looking worse for wear.

He pouts slightly, but acquiesces, and you secretly suspect he likes having you fuss over him. You unsling the stethoscope from around your neck and gently press the diaphragm to his chest, prompting a wince. “Sorry,” you say quickly, pulling back from his bruised rib and trying to find a less tender spot. “Sore?”

“Just cold,” he answers with a small shake of his head. “That thing’s like ice.”

Apologetically, you remove the stethoscope once again to blow on it, then return the chestpiece to his aortic region. “Better?”

“I don’t know, but I think things might be getting a little hotter in here,” he says, flashing you a flirtatious grin, and you blush. He _definitely_ likes the attention.

“Alright, deep breaths,” you tell him, trying to maintain some professionalism as you concentrate on the sound of his heart. It’s beating quickly, you notice, but the sound is clear and strong.

_Thump-thump thump-thump thump-thump…_

Not that you’ll tell him, but you think it’s a really beautiful sound. Satisfied, you move the stethoscope across his chest to his pulmonic region, and your blush deepens as you realise he’s watching you. “Everything kosher?” he asks, a faint smile playing on his lips.

“Too soon to say. I need you to be quiet while I take a proper listen,” you tell him, listening intently.

“Yes, doc,” he complies, then obediently falls silent.

His chest may be battered, and his heart may well have damn near been werewolf chow, but it’s still putting up an impressive show. Each beat is a clear thud, valves cleanly snapping shut, pumping the blood that’s making his cuts and bruises such an angry shade of red. You hope Cas gets back soon to heal him.

You listen at the rest of his heart valves, and aside from one PVC you notice when you unintentionally make eye contact, everything sounds good. “Your heart sounds strong,” you tell him as you take off the stethoscope, then stumble slightly as you realise you want to say more. “Actually, it sounds really…nice. Good. I mean, um…healthy. Basically, you’re fine.”

His smile widens as he sees you blushing. “You liked listening, huh?”

“Shut up. _You_ liked having me listen,” you retort, and he only gives you an even cockier grin.

“Not gonna deny that.”

“Alright, well…your pulse is still a little fast. I’m gonna chalk that up to adrenaline and the fact you’ve had a long day, but you definitely need to get some rest. Full eight hours of sleep tonight.”

“And how are you gonna make sure I don’t leave my bed before then?”

That flirtatious smile is still in place, and you roll your eyes. “I’ll be keeping a close eye on you. May even have to tie you to the bed if you don’t behave.” He seems to perk up at that suggestion, and you wish you still had your stethoscope on his chest to hear the way his heart must have started to race. Still, you don’t have any intention of actually following through with it tonight. “In all seriousness though, Dean, you should rest.”

He nods in understanding, stripping down to his underwear in order to climb into the bed. He does actually seem exhausted, eyes already closed by the time you clamber into the bed next to him. Normally, you’d want to rest your head on his chest just to hear that beautiful heartbeat of his again, but today he’s looking too sore. Instead, you press a tender kiss to his temple then drape an arm around his waist as you snuggle up close next to him. “Goodnight, Dean.”

“Goodnight, Y/N,” he murmurs back softly, tilting his head to incline more towards yours. The angle makes his pulse visible at the base of his throat, and you watch the gentle push of the artery against his skin for a few minutes until its pace evens out and the steady rise and fall of his chest convinces you he’s asleep. Contented, you nuzzle closer into the crook of his neck and close your own eyes to join him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a cute little Drabble idk something fluffy and hearty and Supernaturally? Is that a word?

“Dean?”

There’s a flash of green as startled eyes suddenly snap open and dart round to fix on you, followed by scarlet as heat floods Dean’s cheeks.

“Y/N, I uh…I was just…” He fumbles with the stethoscope in his ears, fingers torn between dealing with that and pulling his flannel over his exposed chest. He’s making a valiant effort, but it’s far too late to hide what he was doing. An affectionate smile curves on your lips.

“Hey,” you say softly, taking a couple of paces towards him and gently reaching to halt his hands before they can begin desperately doing up his shirt. “Dean, it’s okay.” 

He freezes, blinks at you once, twice, and then watches with wide eyed curiosity as you slowly remove the stethoscope from his grasp. You hear the sharp intake of breath when you push his shirt to the side. 

“Let me,” you say, warm smile turning into a teasing smirk, and then you fit the stethoscope to your ears and place the already-warm end on his chest.

_Lubdublubdublubdub…_

His heart’s already racing from surprise and embarrassment, and he flushes an even deeper crimson, eyelashes fluttering on his burning cheeks. Your face breaks into a grin. “See? No need to be embarrassed. I like it too.”

His heart skips, but you feel the sigh of relief he breathes. When he raises his eyes to yours again, the awkwardness has turned to a glint of excitement. “Oh…well in that case, do you think you could listen a little longer?”

“Of course.” There’s never been an affirmative answer you were more willing to give.


End file.
